Valentines day oneshot
by Lil em 04
Summary: Marinette is finally going to confess her feelings for Adrien, on the most romantic day of the year: Valentines day! How will it turn out? Miraculous oneshot, I do not own miraculous Ladybug.


Hey guys, firstly thanks sooooo much for reading you guys are AWESOME! So this fic is set a year from dark cupid, so the next years valentines day. Its a oneshot, and a pretty short one, but I really hope you like it!

3 LilEm04

Valentines day

"This is the year!" I told Alya as we walked to school together. "I can feel it! I'm going to do it!" Alya just laughed.

"Girl, you said that last year! And remember what happened then?" I slumped.

"But this year, there will be no cards to forget to sign! Because I will tell him in person!" I said excitedly.

"Whatever you say girl." She replied, rolling her eyes. I clutched the homemade treats I had carefully arranged in a heart shaped tin to my chest. I couldn't wait to finally confess my love to my CRUSH! It was going to be so amazing! I was dancing on a rainbow as I skipped into our classroom. I took my seat when I suddenly realized that something was wrong. There was Nino. There was Alya. But where was Adrien? Alya noticed too.

"Psst! Nino!" The blogger whispered. "Where's Adrien?" Nino shrugged.

"He texted me saying her was running five minutes late, but he'll be here soon." He replied. I drummed my fingers on the table nervously, next to the tin. What if her never arrived? What if he was sick? What if -

"Huh? Why does Marinette have a Valentines day gift on her desk. How could she think anyone could ever like a loser like her?" A voice taunted.

"Back off Chloe!" Said Alya defensively. The blonde just rolled her eyes. Don't let her get to you! I told myself. It had worked on so many other occasions, I could do this. But what if Adrien thinks that? A small voice said from the back of my mind. I pushed it down anxiously. The door opened and a flustered Adrien ran through.

"Sorry I'm late Miss!" He said, acknowledging Miss Bustier. She nodded as he headed for his seat. Alya nudged me.

"Chill out girl! You're blushing like crazy!" She said. I gave her a thankful thumbs up.

The lesson was a blur, just things about traditions of valentines day, how it originated yada yada yada. Before I knew it, a bell rang, signalling the end of the lesson, and the beginning of lunch. I knew it was now or never. I looked at Alya who gave me a comforting smile. I didn't notice Nino doing the same to Adrien.

"You got this girl!" She said supportively. "Do it now, before you chicken out!" I inhaled deeply, and attempted to feel confident. You can do this! I told myself, holding the tin tightly. I took one step forward. Wow, this was hard. Another step. I couldn't do this I couldn't do this. As I went to take a third, I chickened out halfway through the step, and tripped over myself. I held the box tightly to my chest, not wanting to ruin the treats. I braced myself for impact, but it never came. Instead, soft hands caught me, and steadied me. They helped me stand up right again and locked eyes with me. Big green eyes that I couldn't draw away from. I heard Alya laughing quietly. Supporting friend huh? I brushed my self off, whilst apologizing awkwardly to Adrien.

"Sorry, I'm so clumsy, thanks for catching me, your so strong, I mean I'm light so, I mean here you go!" I said hurriedly, shoving the box into his hands. I ran back to Alya and crawled under the desk, despite her laughter. "Alya!" I scolded. I slowly peeked above the desk so that just my eyes and forehead were visible. Adrien opened the contained, a curious look on his face. His eyes opened wide when he saw the contents. I slid back down. "Alya I stuffed up!" I whined. "Chloe was right! No one could like a loser like me!" She stared at me.

"Then why is he coming this way with a present?" She asked innocently.

"What!?" I screamed. "WhatywhatwhatWHAT!?" I was freaking out. My brain was running faster than a motor car, giving me the worst possible outcomes. He could come up and ask me if I knew where kagami was. Or worse, Chloe! He could -

"Marinette, I have a gift for you." His voice came. Breathing rapidly, I crawled out from my hiding spot and found myself face to face with the boy of my dreams. He handed me a box, wrapped in pink tissue paper, a creme card taped on top. I took it, and continued staring at him dumbly.

"Open it!" Alya whispered. I brought myself down from cloud nine and took of the card. I opened it and read the message.

Hi Marinette!

I realize that all my life I have been blinded from the truth. You are amazing and whenever I think of you my heart skips a beat. Your beautiful, kind and caring, and you always put others before yourself. I would love it with all my heart if you would be my valentine.

Adrien.

I looked up and saw him staring at the ground rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. I delicately removed the wrapping and gasped aloud when I saw the contents. A necklace, with a rose gold heart, dotted with silver sparkles on the edges. It was the most beautiful piece of jewelry I had ever seen (sorry Tikki!).

"Th-thanks Adrien." I stammered.

"Um..." He began nervously. "Will you, will you be my valentine?" I had never felt so honored before in my life.

"Yes please." I said, trying to contain my excitement, yet blushing profoundly. His cheeks matched mine.

"Can I read your card aloud?" He asked.

"I mean sure I guess." I said nervously, before realizing what I had just signed up for.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are gray

You'll never know dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away.

I really like you Adrien, I have hidden my feelings from you for far too long. So here I am confessing to you on valentines day. Happy valentines day!

~Marinette" he read.

His eyes opened wide in an expression I couldn't read. Fear overwhelmed me, but was washed away as I saw his face light up as he carefully examined the chocolate drops, each with different handmade decorations.

"Marinette!" He said in wonder. "These are amazing! You are so talented!" He clamped his hand over his mouth instantly. "Sorry," he said blushing even more. "I'm a bit too excited." I giggled.

"Me too!" I said. Then it was my turn to clamp my hand over my mouth. "I mean -" I was interrupted by Alya and Nino laughing.

"I have an idea!" Yelled Nino. "What about a double date tonight! At the new restaurant that just opened up!" Alya, Adrien and I all nodded in agreement.

This was the best day of my life!


End file.
